Retainer
by cooliochick5
Summary: Robin's teeth get screwed up. Im kinda bad at summerys and don't read this or it's following chapters if you hate ocs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own anything! If I did Robin would sing in every other episode! Lol!

"Robin you should really go to the dentist!" Vanessa said watching Robin hold an icepack to his bleeding mouth.

"Ith fine, I don't haf too." Robin protested, wincing as he talked.

"Vanessa is right! Dude you can barely talk!" KF said walking over.

"I can too, sthee I jus did!" Robin paused to realize he himself only understood half of what he just said. "I don'th care I still not goin!"

Vanessa glared at Robin, but she wasn't defeated yet," BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATMAN! ROBIN'S TEETH ARE SCREWED UP FROM TODAYS MISSION AND HE ISN'T GONNA TELL YOU! Vanessa called.

Robin jumped as batman walked in, honestly when batman saw the wreck he was gonna be the crap out of Joker once he finished taking Robin to the dentist!

_Flashback:_

_Joker:" So Boy Blunder weres Batsy tonight?"_

_Robin: "'nother mission, why ya' ask?"_

_Joker: "Just though he'd like to see his precious sidekick get the pummel of a life time, but that's ok, HARLEY"_

_Harley: *walks over with baseball bat* "How ironic, the batboy gets beaten but a bat" *Holds up bat and whacks Robin across the face with it*_

_Robin:* spits out blood* "I got to admit but you hit pretty hard"_

_Harley: Oh so I was holding back, *picks up crowbar and hits Robin across the face harder*_

_Joker: That's enough Harley"_

_Robin: "What want a moment before your down fall?"_

_*Young Justice breaks threw the roof and start beating up Joker; Indigo (Vanessa) goes to untie Robin who runs into action, but accidentally gets punched by an in ranged Super Boy, but runs out there anyway. Gets Joker and Harley back in Archem._

_End Flash back_

"Robin let me see!" Batman said trying to see the damage.

"No ith fine" Robin protested moving his head to avoid Batman.

"Tell me that when you can say 'it'" Batman said clearly not amused; Finally Robin showed him and winced when Batman saw it, Robin's teeth were crooked, bleeding, and chipped. Batman walked out of the room and came back a while later.

"Come on your going to the dentist" He said as he led Robin out of the room.

**Dentist office:**

Robin, now Dick, was sitting in the waiting room with Bruce. Bruce was thinking of something to say when the assistant.

"The dentist can see you now." She said. Dick slowly got up and took his time walking in.

"You know Dick I can hold your hand if you scared" Bruce teased as Dick began to walk a little faster. Now sitting in the chair Dick pulled out his phone and saw a text from Vanessa.

**V: So did u c the dentist yet **

**D: Nope, oh wait he's here gtg**

**V: Kk I'll be virtually holdin ****Ur hand k **

**D: Aw Ur so sweet!**

Dick put his phone away, the dentist smiled, "Texting your girlfriend?" He joked.

"Yeth" Dick replied, hating the lisp.

"Ok so lets see" the dentist said taking a look at Dick's screwed up mouth, "What happened here" the dentist asked.

"Um, wath thkate boarding an the board fwew up an hith me." Dick lied.

"Good thing I can fix this, it'll hurt a lot though"

"Can I thell my girlfriend I love her firsth?" Dick half jokingly half serious.

All that could describe the 3 hours in the dentist chair was 'OW' and to top that just to be sure his teeth didn't shift he had to wear a retainer for the next 6 weeks! Dick was in too much pain to say anything and too tired to do anything so Bruce drove him back to the mansion.

"And after all that he only needs a retainer for 6 weeks!" Alfred said completely amazed looking at Dick who was now taking a nap on the couch, "I know but at least it was only a retainer!" Bruce said ruffling his adopted son's hair.

_**Ok guys, I'll update later, I was actually inspired by another fan fiction, ok so next chapter will be the young justice team's reaction. Or I'll just stop it here, please review! As for dance drama and protector, mentor, mother; still working on it**_


	2. Chapter 2

Dick got up; his mouth still feeling like it was on fire, about 2 hours later. He picked up his phone and saw 3 new messages from Vanessa:

**V: Hey Ur dad told us bout the retainer, Wally thinks Ur gonna look like a dork, ik Ur gonna look cute 3**

**V: OMG man Bruce just told me u were sleepin srry!**

**V: u up yet so bored txt me!**

Dick laughed, and then winced, Vanessa loved texting, obviously. Dick picked a message and responded:

**D: Nah ya didn't wake me up, omg my mouth is in flames now ugh, see ya wen u get home, not letting Wally see!**

**V: Haha only advantage of bein ur neighbor and bff/gf lol Wally has been looking up things to call you, that jerk!**

**D: wow that's really low!**

**V: tell meh bout it**

Dick put his phone in his pocket and made his way down stairs, though he was still a little light headed from the medicine, stumbling down stairs. Alfred and Bruce were playing chess when Dick walked in the kitchen.

"How are doing?" Bruce asked, walking over to his 'son'.

"I-ow!" Dick was cut off by a pain in his mouth.

"Oh yeah forgot your mouth was sore for a while," Bruce looked around, "here write on this" Bruce said giving Dick a pen and napkin.

'OWWW!' Dick wrote, 'Hey do you know if Vanessa is back yet?' he asked or, spelled

"She is, I told her that she could come over when you were up if you want her to." Bruce said in response.

Dick pulled out his phone:

**D: Wanna cum ova?**

**V: yup, hang on a sec**

**D: kk**

**V: at Ur door**

Alfred got the door as Vanessa strolled in, Dick had walked over and hugged her.

"So, how was getting your teeth fixed" Vanessa asked.

'Worst thing in the world' Dick wrote.

"We should really get you a dry erase board" Vanessa said looking at the napkin.

'So true!' Dick wrote.

"So after all this you only got a retainer!" Vanessa said completely amazed.

"That's exactly what I said!" Alfred said walking away.

"I know this is random, but can I see you with your retainer on?" Vanessa asked, "I know that's nuts, but hey they still fixed your teeth right?"

Dick looked at his friend, as much as he didn't want to show her he felt himself smiling weakly, Vanessa was almost shocked.

"OMG, did you see you smile yet, I think it looks better actually, I mean wow!" Vanessa said, and she thought Dick had a cute smile before. Dick walked to the bathroom and smiled, aside from the retainer Vanessa was right, his teeth were straighter and not chipped. Vanessa walked in.

"Why don't you want to show this to anyone, you have a really nice smile?" Vanessa asked.

'Wally is gonna make fun of the retainer!' Dick wrote.

"So, in 6 weeks when that comes off you smile will be awesome and you can rub that in Wally's face!" Vanessa reminded him.

'Still not showing him!' Dick wrote.

_**Ok guys not a huge fan on ending but anyhow next chapter Wally finds out and is being a jerk and Robin's retainer gets stuck under the refrigerator! Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok guys, so if u get grossed out easily this may not be a good chapter for you.**_

"So railroad face where's the train?" KF joked, which got him a punch in the arm from Artimes.

'SCREW YOU WALLY!' Robin wrote as loud as he could, he still couldn't talk.

"Its hilarious how no matter what I say you can't say anything!" KF laughed.

"Fwi "Railroad face" is if you have braces and he can still beat the crap out of you!" Indigo (Vanessa) pointed out placing a hand on Robin's fist.

Robin got up and walked into the kitchen, he took the retainer out of his mouth, he didn't like the feel of it yet. He stood there for a minute when something forceful knocked him down.

"Oh hey metal mouth" KF said laughing. Robin was too busy searching for something, unfortunately the thing he was looking for was under the refrigerator.

'Can you help me get my retainer?' Robin wrote.

"EW no man I'm not touching that!" KF protested.

'I didn't ask you to!' Robin scribbled on the dry erase board.

"I'm not helping you get you retainer, even without it you still look like a nerd!" KF said just trying to tick him off. Next thing Robin knew KF had gotten the retainer and was running around the room. Robin made useless attempts to get the retainer back when the team walked in.

"Give him the retainer Wally!" Artimes yelled.

"He can get it." Wally called back.

"Give him back his retainer jerk!" Indigo screamed as Wally ran past her.

Just then Robin had enough, "GIVE ME BACK THE F*CKING RETAIN WALLY!" Robin screamed, "YOU KNOW HAVING A RETAIN DOESN"T MAKE ME A WIMP!" Robin grabbed the retainer, ran water on it and marched out of the room, slamming his bed room door behind him. He sat on his bed for a while then heard a knock on his door, Batman entered his room.

"I was going to show you this later but I think now is a good time" Batman said sliding a photo into Robin's hand.

The picture was of a boy about 13 wearing wide framed glasses and smiling, with a retainer. Robin looked over and for the first time easily said "Is this you"

"Yeah, I was your age, I had to get a retainer because my friends and I thought it would be hilarious if we played that game were you spin until you get dizzy and try to run straight, not the best idea!" Bruce said recalling that event, "I thought I looked like a nerd but when I could take it off a lot of people liked my smile, when you can take your retainer off a lot of people will like your smile. Bruce reminded Robin.

"I guess your right" Robin said.

"Hey you still have to wear it and I already love your smile!" Vanessa said walking in the room. Robin could feel himself blush uncontrollably

"We do to" Megan said with the team nodding in agreement even Wally. Maybe the retainer wasn't so bad.

_**Ok guys thanks for reading I'll upload this and all my other stories later **_____


	4. Chapter 4

6 weeks later Dick found himself back in the dentist chair. He was hoping the dentist couldn't make him wear the retainer any longer.

"Well the good news is you need braces" The dentist said walking back in. Dick nearly jumped through the roof. 'Nah I'm just kidding, your mouth is perfect" the dentist laughed. Dick cheered out in reply. He was so excited, that he could barely hold his hand still when he texted Vanessa.

D: FREEDOM, H*LL YEAH!

V: WHOO MAN! Can't wait to see your smile

D: can wait to show you.

A familiar voice could be heard, announcing Batman and Robin's arrival. The whole team, even Wally had come running over to Robin, who for the first time in a while was smiling widely.

"Awesome smile, dude" Artimes said smiling.

"It's nice I guess" Wally said seeing Megan paying more attention to Robin then him.

"Jealous much?" Robin teased.

"Ok you better run fast or you're going to need that retainer again!" Wally joked running after Robin; unfortunately this time it was Wally who was going to need the retainer this time!


End file.
